


Talk to me

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggito del drago [14]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Melancholy, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lisanna vuole l'amore di Natsu.Questa fanfction partecipa alla Xmas Countdown Challenge 2019 organizzata dal forum FairyPiece – Fanfiction & Images.Prompt: 22 dicembre: NATALE IN ROSSO- Biancheria intima natalizia.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss
Series: Ruggito del drago [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056758
Kudos: 1





	Talk to me

Talk to me

Le luci rosse di Natale brillavano ad intermittenza nella camera da letto, erano avvolte intorno a dei rami sintetici appesi sopra la finestra.

Le case oltre la finestra erano innevate e i lampioni magici rischiaravano le strade composte da ciottoli.

All’interno della stanza risuonavano i respiri dei due occupanti.

“Il regalo più bello sei tu, per me” sussurrò Natsu. Le accarezzò il volto delicatamente e sfregò la sua fronte contro quella di lei. “Il fatto che tu sia ritornata da me”.

Lisanna gli accarezzò il volto.

“Allora perché sei così distante da me? Perché fuggi dal nostro amore?” domandò.

Natsu abbassò lo sguardo e lo posò un bacio sulla spalla, inumidendole la pelle pallidissima. “Sei così bella” sussurrò. Le passò le mani tra i capelli argentei quasi bianchi. “Con quella biancheria sexy ti starebbe bene anche un bel diadema. Una principessa seducente e peccaminosa” le soffiò all’orecchio. Le accarezzò un seno, stretto dal reggiseno di pizzo vermiglio.

Gli occhi azzurri di Lisanna erano liquidi.

“Voglio il tuo amore. Amami, ma non mi escludere, non mi allontanare” lo supplicò la giovane.

Natsu indietreggiò e abbassò lo sguardo, i suoi capelli rosa dalle ciocche larghe due dita gli erano finite davanti al viso.

“Non hai bisogno di nulla per farti amare da me…”.

Lisanna lo strinse a sé, affondandogli il viso nel petto.

La sciarpa di lui era abbandonata sul suo comodino.

“Ti prego, dimmi cosa ti fa soffrire così tanto” gemette Lisanna.

Natsu le prese il viso tra le mani e le posò dei delicati baci sulle labbra, sentendole morbide e piene al tocco. “Le principesse non sposano i draghi”.

Lisanna lo baciò con più foga, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Io sono solo un demone. Non appartengo a questo tempo. Sono un esperimento che ha varcato le soglie dello spazio-tempo.

Sono sbagliato su così tanti piani” gemette Natsu.

Lisanna rabbrividì, vedendo una lacrima solcargli il viso.

< Lui un tempo era sempre allegro, sempre positivo. Lo hanno ferito così tanto > pensò, accarezzandolo dolcemente.

Natsu la strinse tra le sue braccia muscolose.

“Ti ricordo che io non dovrei essere viva. Io che ho un cuore demoniaco. Se tu sei sbagliato, lo sono anche io” ribatté Lisanna decisa.

Natsu sospirò pesantemente e volse il capo, fissando a terra insistentemente.

“Ho solo paura di essere una minaccia. Di andare là fuori mentre tutti festeggiano e distruggerli… In fondo io sono solo un libro riscritto”.

“Non ho paura di te come non ho paura di mio fratello! Mio caro drago, ti ricordo che io sono pronta a venire a vivere nella tua tana a covare le ‘tue uova’” disse Lisanna decisa.

Natsu la baciò con trasporto, intrecciando la sua lingua con quella di lei. Approfondì il bacio fino a mozzare il fiato ad entrambi.

Lisanna si staccò, respirando affannosamente.

Natsu la issò, sollevandola tra le braccia. La posò sul letto, stendendosi accanto a lei. Le sfilò gli slip rossi, ricamati.

“Questa biancheria intima natalizia potresti anche metterla fuori dalle feste. Lo sapremmo soltanto noi”. Scherzò.

“Scemo” sussurrò Lisanna, arrossendo. Sorrise, sentendo le carezze bollenti di lui, date con le mani coperte da capelli.


End file.
